Pilot Customization and Loadouts Terminal
"Congratulations Pilot! You've successfully taken and completed the Ark Pilot Initiation and Training course with flying colors! Please step up to the terminal in front of you, and select your equipment and weaponry. While an Ark is usually enough to get a job done on its own, sometimes you need to get your own two hands dirty. Mind your resource count, and if you don't like a weapon you can exchange it. Now remember, be brave, be bold, GO BALLISTIC! You've earned it kid!" ~ Chancy, Standard Protocol A.I. system. You are provided with 10 resources maximum to organize your pilots loadout. It is up to you to judge which weapons and equipment will be the absolute most useful tools for you to take into combat. These weapons are for both standard military, and elite Ark Pilots for use when disembarked from a vehicle or from designated Ark Machines. Standard Equipment Though there are countless options to suit and enhance a Pilot's playstyle, it should go without saying that each Pilot has a standard set of gear that provides baseline protection and needs. It is not necessary that these are listed on your page, as they are universal to every pilot. * Trauma Plates: 'Lightweight yet durable graphene trauma plates on the torso, capable of taking much more sustained fire than standard-issue steel trauma plates. * '''Pilot Helmet: '''A special helmet capable of mounting helmet-based augments. Additionally, it comes with a HUD that allows users to receive digital messages and a standard filtration system that can help filter out toxins, though not much. * '''Combat Knife: '''Standard-issue combat knife, used in melee situations. * '''Flashlight: '''Flashlight either mounted on the helmet or carried on the Pilot's person. Helps you see in the dark relatively well, but can give yourself away to enemies if you're not careful. Primary Weapons '''Auto Rifles '(Costs 2 per): Standard issue, known for automatic function, rapid firing rates, and close to medium range. * '''M57A1 MIR: 5.56x45mm 30 round box mag | 850 RPM | 960 m/s (~3150 ft/s) * Petrovsky Vk-12: 7.62x51mm 25 round box mag | 600 RPM | 714 m/s (~2342 ft/s) * EBR: 9.5x40mm 30 round box mag | Burst 900 RPM | 714 m/s (~2342 ft/s) * Underbarrel Grenade Launcher Attachment (1): '''Adds a 40mm underbarrel grenade launcher to any weapon within the ''Auto Rifle ''category. '''Submachine Guns (Costs 2 per):' ''Extreme rapid fire, ideal at close to very close ranges. Smaller rounds allow for larger magazines at the cost of ranged accuracy. * '''EG-57: 5.7x28mm 60 round top-mounted mag | 1200 RPM | 850 m/s (~2800 ft/s) * FSP-15 SOCOM: '''9x19mm 35 round box mag | Suppressed | 900 RPM | 400 m/s (~1312 ft/s) * '''C203 SBR: .45 ACP 30 round box mag | 1200 RPM | 293 m/s (~960 ft/s) Shotguns (Costs 2 per): ''Scatterguns that deliver walls of lead fragments or pellets at short to very short range. Capable of blowing entire limbs off due to mass volumes of kinetic force dumping into targets.'' * 'Tac 10' Achilles Tactical 10g: 10 gauge tube fed 6 shells | Pump Action/Slam Fire | N/A * 'Metalstorm' A12g: 12 gauge 10 round mag | Full Auto 300 RPM | N/A * 'Brush Buddy' DB-8g: 8 gauge double barrel | Semi-Auto | N/A Machine Guns '''(Costs 3 per): Ideal for sustained volumes of suppressive fire. Larger magazines allow for larger damage output. Ideal for medium to long range. * ''''The Pacifier' POM-23: 5.56x45mm - 200 round belt fed/detachable box mag | 890 RPM | 950 m/s (~3116 ft/s) * Petrovsky 'Pyanitsa' Vk-91: 7.62x39mm - 200 detachable box mag | 650 RPM | 745 m/s (~2,444 ft/s) Scout Rifles (Costs 3 per): ''Typically favored by marksmen. They deal high precision damage and are most effective at medium and long ranges and provide more mobility than sniper rifles.'' * 'Broadwick' DSMR: 7.62x51mm FMJ AP 15 round stanag mag | Semi Auto | 850 m/s (~2800 ft/s) * 'Grendel' GC Tactical: 6.8x43mm 20 round mag | Burst Auto 500 RPM | 880 m/s (~2,880 ft/s) Sniper Rifles (Costs 4 per): ''Precision weapon capable of delivering massive precision damage at extreme long ranges. Requires the combatant to be prone or have their sniper set up on something that can support it in order to be used effectively.'' * SPSR-57: 12.7x99mm 5 round box mag | Bolt Action | 908 m/s m/s (~2978 ft/s) * PHELAR-17: 8.6x70mm 8 round box mag | Semi Auto | 2200 m/s (~7217 ft/s) * RMK-26: 10.5x39mm 6 round box mag | Semi Auto | 3600 m/s (~11811.02 ft/s) Grenade Launchers (Costs 3 per): ''Long-distance explosive weapons. Good for demolitions and outstanding crowd control capabilities. '' * 'Typhoon' XR-1: Mini Missile 7 round mag | Pump Action | 76 m/s (~250 ft/s) * 'Thunderlord' EPG Mk.3: Propelled EMP 5 round mag | Semi Auto 21 RPM | 50 m/s (~150 ft/s) * R6-B 'Hardballer': 40x51mm 6 frag round revolver magazine | Semi Auto 21 RPM | 76 m/s (~250 ft/s) Secondary Weapons Side Arms (Costs 1 per):''' Pistols capable of dealing decent precision damage at close ranges, but very inaccurate at longer ranges. * '''Tap-20 Auto: 9x19mm 20 round mag | Automatic 1100 RPM | 360 m/s (~1,200 ft/s) * F-12/SOCOM: 9x19mm 15 round mag | Semi Auto | 360 m/s (~1,200 ft/s) * Tilson HP: .45 ACP 10 round mag | Semi Auto | 261 m/s (~855 ft/s) * EG-27: 5.7x28mm 15 round mag | Burst fire 1100 RPM | 715 m/s (~2346 ft/s) Hand Cannons (Costs 2 per):''' Heavy pistols capable of dealing massive precision damage at close ranges, but very inaccurate at longer ranges. * '''TFM-44: .44 Magnum 6 round cylinder | Semi-Auto | 380 m/s (~1250 ft/s) * 'Shredder' SR-410: '.410 Gauge 5 round cylinder | Semi-Auto | 263m/s (~863 ft/s) * ''Broadsider' Mk.6D: 12.7x41mm 5 round mag | Semi-Auto | 632 m/s (~2075 ft/s) Anti-Ark Weapons (Costs 5 per):' ''Weaponry capable of damaging the structural integrity of all Ark classifications to a certain extent, depending on the said class of the Ark. * ''''Little Guy' ATLAS-4: 105mm HE/AT Recoilless Rifle | Tube-Fed Single Projectile | 270 m/s (~250 ft/s) * 'Lancer' MGL Mag Launcher: 50mm magnetic EMP grenade launcher | 5 round box mag | Semi-Auto | 76 m/s (~250 ft/s) * Denel NTW-20: '14.5x114mm anti-armor rifle | Bolt-Action | 4 round box mag | 1,000 m/s (~3,300 ft/s) * ''Bolt Rifle' DEW-Mk 3: 5000+ °C heat transfer | Directional Energy Weapon Utilities/Field-Tactical (Costs 1 per):''' ''Special tools used to aid the pilot in combat. '''A pilot cannot have more than 2 Field Tacticals at a time.'' Mobility * Grapple Tool: '''Grapple is mainly utilized to enhance user mobility. Can be used to effectively latch and reel individuals or mount friendly or hostile Arks with ease. * '''Jumper Kit: Jumper Kits are small jetpacks that are worn around the waist providing the pilot with incredible parkour capabilities. Enables sustained wall running, improving ARK Pilot maneuverability in combat situations against regular infantry, other ARKs, high mobility vehicles, and to fall from great heights. * Stimulant Injection: '''Syringe containing numerous chemical mixtures that rapidly boost endorphins, causing the user to feel limited amounts of pain for a limited amount of time. Rapidly boosts pain tolerance and movement speed, but causes the user to feel lethargic after use. Stealth * '''Infiltrator Plating: '''Scaled down version of Arks Infiltrator coating, utilizes light refractory waves to conceal the wearer. Rendering them nearly invisible to the naked eye. * '''Holographic Projector: '''Mimics users actions at the moment of activation, generally used to divert attention or distract opponents. More useful against Arks than other pilots. Defense * '''Particle Barrier Projector: '''Deploys a rectangular particle shield roughly 2 meters in width and 1.5 meters in height, requiring combatants to crouch behind it for sufficient protection. The barrier is one-way, allowing those behind it to fire through it. Can be destroyed if heavy fire is sustained. * '''Directional Flashbang: '''Small, shoulder-mounted flash device capable of emitting a blinding and disorienting flash in a directional cone in front of the user. It is recommended that allies are behind the user at the time of activation to prevent the blinding of friendlies. Requires a recharge period of 1 minute. * '''Polarized Lenses: '''Lenses on your Ark pilot's helmet are polarized, greatly reducing the disorientation received from flashbangs and other bright sources of light. * '''Screamer Mines: '''Disc-like mines place onto the ground. Once a target enters its radius, the mine will be lifted into the air by a gas propulsion system and emit a deafening 170dB "screaming" noise, temporarily deafening and potentially permanently damaging the hearing anyone in the vicinity. Munitions and Explosives * '''Amplified Ammunition: Gain 1 magazine (6 shells for tube-fed/double barrel shotguns) loaded with amplified ammo for both your primary and secondary weapons (Anti-Ark weaponry not included). Bullets gain greater penetration and stopping power. * Fleas: Independent autonomous explosive drones. You will gain 3 of these, and each autonomously tracks targets and blow up within a 1m radius unless they are destroyed. Technical * Battery Back-up: Gives yourself a backup battery to counter EMPs against yourself or your Ark. * Sensor Beacon: '''A wrist fired projectile capable of embedding itself into most materials such as stone, concrete, and even steel. Provides constant radar information within a 20m radius of the beacons impact through any and all terrains, relayed to all synced members of the users HUD. Does not function in water environments. * '''Radar Jammer: Small handheld device that scrambles enemy radar within a radius of 30 meters. * Pilot Sentries: Automated anti-personnel turret, .50 BMG ammunition with a high RPM. * Ark Sentry: Automated anti-Ark turret loaded with 30mm rounds. Slow RPM, high damage output. Augmentations Permanent enhancements to help boost an Ark pilot's physical and mental capabilities. Note that any external augmentations such as limb upgrades will '''appear '''on your character during the roleplay, so be sure to note these as part of their appearance. Cranium * Socialization Enhancer (1): Analyze the current mentality of a single individual. Only works on organic targets. This allows users to gauge and dominate conversations, persuading becomes easier, interruptions are taken in stride. * Mental Hacking: Allows users to infiltrate security systems and, at higher tiers, hijack technology-based targets including turrets, drones, and even Arks. ** Tier 1: '''Gain access to Security Level 1 systems. Allows you to hack through most standard-level security systems, such as locked security doors. ** '''Tier 2 (1): Gain access to Security Level 2 systems. Allows you to hack into non-standard level security systems, such as doors to armories, computer terminals etc. (Must have previous tier installed beforehand.) ** Tier 3 (1): Gain access to Security Level 3 Systems. Can now access and manipulate camera-based security. (Must have previous tier installed beforehand.) ** Tier 4 (1): Gain access to Security Level 4 Systems. Can now access security or pilot deployed turret systems and turn them against their allies. (Must have previous tier installed beforehand.) ** Tier 5 (1): Gain access to Security Level 5 Systems. You are a master at your craft and can infiltrate and access some of the most secretive databases in the world. Can now disable all forms of drone, gain the ability to turn them against their allies. Most majorly, you can now hack Arks and turn them to your side temporarily. BASIC LEVEL A.I. = Control for up to 5 minutes, hacking time 3 minutes | A.I BUDDY = Control for up to 3 minutes, hacking time 5 minutes | SUPERSENTIENT A.I. = Control for up to 2 minutes, hacking time 8 minutes. (Must have previous tier installed beforehand). Torso * Implemented Rebreathing System: Generally used by spec ops and biohazard agents in the field. ** Tier 1 (1): Pulmanory system is implanted. Provides better respiratory defense against toxic agents. ** Tier 2 (1): Prevents all damage from inhaled toxins, rendering the user safely immune to a wide spectrum of weaponized gasses and can even breathe underwater. (Must have previous tier installed beforehand.) Arms * Arm Prosthetic Augments (1): Installs prosthetic arms made up of a lightweight yet durable graphene-chrome alloy in place of organic arms. Allows for additional augments ** Tensile Fiber Boost (1): Capable of lifting and throwing heavy objects. Will have trouble lifting anything weighing in excess of 200kg, and cannot lift anything weighing in excess of 300kg (Does not increase striking strength). ** Enhanced Plating and Hydraulics (1): Cybernetics gain a durable plate alloy that can deflect most small-arms fire. Pneumatic-hydraulic systems allow the user to demolish light or damaged walls/plating (Does not increase lifting strength). ** Firearm Mount (1): '''Allows a single firearm of the ''Auto Rifle, Submachine Gun, Shotgun ''or ''Sidearm ''category to be mounted on the forearm of a prosthetic limb. Costs an additional Rseource Point if user wishes to receive this augment on a second arm. Legs * '''Leg Prosthetic Augments (1): Cybernetic legs, grants stability and strength. ** Cliffjumper's Package (1): Enables feats such as leaps upwards of 20 feet. ** Silent Running (1): No audio feedback from running, walking, or landing from elevated height. Category:Important Pages Category:Non-Character Pages Category:Important Information